The Reunion
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Chap 20 is up!This story is an ERSVU Crossover. When Olivia dated Dr. Mark Greene their relationship didn’t end well. Now Dr. Greene has started working at Mercy General and they will have a very interesting reunion. EO KM with MO friendship.
1. Chapter 1

This story is an ER/SVU Crossover. When Olivia dated Dr. Mark Greene their relationship didn't end well. Now Dr. Greene has started working at County General and they will have a very interesting reunion. EO and/or MO it all depends.

Olivia: Come on Elliot just hang in there. We are almost at the hospital sweetie.

EMT: (On with hospital dispatcher) Gun shot wound to the abdomen.

Olivia: Come on baby stay with me.

At the hospital Elliot is rushed into the ER. Fin, John and Donny are there in the waiting room.

Donny: What happened out there Liv?

Olivia: Elliot! He took the bullet for me. (Crying hysterically)

Mark: Olivia?

Olivia: Yes. (She looks up and looks into Marks eyes) Mark!

Mark: What's going on? What's wrong?

Olivia: My partner was shot and…

Mark hugs Olivia and then takes her aside.

Olivia: When did you move to New York?

Mark: About a month ago. Wow you look fantastic.

Olivia: You were always the flirt weren't you?

Mark smiles at Olivia and kisses her forehead.

Mark: I will check on your friend and I will be back.

Olivia: Thank you Mark.

Fin: So who is he?

Olivia: An old boyfriend. Don't ask.

John: You dated a doctor. Damn.

Olivia: I use to be a desk clerk at a hospital in Chicago.

Donny: You two should get back to the office. Olivia you stay here and wait for news on Elliot.

Mark: He is in surgery now. He will be fine. I promise Liv.

Olivia: Thank you Mark.

Mark: Do you want to get a cup of coffee?

Olivia: Sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark: So how do you like living in New York?

Olivia: It is home. I mean I grew up here so…

Mark: True. How is your son?

Olivia: Mark I don't really want…

Mark: What? I just want to know if you have seen since.

Olivia: His father moved him somewhere and I haven't seen or heard from them in ten years.

Mark: Ok sorry I brought it up. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way.

Olivia: I know I am sorry too. I am ruining this reunion of friends.

EMT: Car accident. A teen and his father are here. The boy has multiple lacerations to his head from hitting the dashboard.

Mark: Sorry to cut this short but I have to get back to work.

Olivia: That is fine. I will catch up with you later.

Mark: Come on. Scrub in.

Olivia: What?

Mark: Come on.

In the ER there is a young male screaming for his dad.

Mark: Hey buddy what is your name?

Tyler: Where is my dad?

Mark: He is fine. He is in good hands. Come here Olivia.

Olivia: Hey sweetie what is your name?

Tyler: My name is Tyler. What is yours?

Olivia: My name is Detective Olivia Benson.

Tyler: Mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia: What?

Tyler: My dad has talked about you. He told me that I look like you and I can see what he means.

Olivia: I didn't think you knew anything about me. I left when you were just a baby.

Tyler: I was two and dad never stopped caring. He still talks about you sometimes.

Olivia: Happy birthday sweetie. I can't believe you are fifteen today.

Tyler: Yeah I know. It has been to long. I missed you. I still love you no matter what you did.

Olivia: I love you Tyler.

Doctor: Sorry to interrupt this folks but Dr. Greene may I talk to you one second. It is about the boy's father.

Olivia: I am his mother what is going on?

Doctor: I am sorry to tell you this but he died. We couldn't do anything.

Olivia falls into Marks arms and cries and Tyler starts to cry and scream.

Doctor: The man you came in with is out of surgery. He is in recovery and he wants to see you.

Olivia: Thank you doctor.

Olivia and Mark walk down the hall to Elliot's room.

Olivia: I think I need to do this alone. Thank you for everything.

Mark: Ok I will talk to you later. I am going to go talk to your son.

He smiles and kisses her on the cheek. He walks back down the hall and goes into Tyler's room.

Olivia: Hey Elliot.

Elliot: Olivia.

Olivia: How are you doing?

Elliot: The doctors said I will be fine.

Olivia: That is good to hear. I need my partner by my side.

Elliot smiles at Olivia and she leans down and kisses his forehead.

Elliot: I am just glad that you are ok.

Olivia: Well I hate to see you like this. I wish I were the one in your position…

Elliot: Don't say that. Never think that. You don't deserve to be hurt as bad as I was.

Olivia starts to cry again. She thinks about Tyler and then looks at Elliot.

Olivia: Elliot I have something to tell you.

Just then Cregan, Fin and John walk in.

Olivia: All of you.

Fin: What is it Liv?

Olivia: I have a son. He is Fifteen years old and he is in Intensive Care here at the hospital.

John: What happened to him?

Olivia: He was in a car accident. Wait. Aren't you guys the least bit curious about me not telling you about him the first place?

Cregan: That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that Elliot is ok, he is ok and you are ok. We heard that his father died. I am sorry.

Olivia: Yeah me too.


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot got out of the hospital two days later. Olivia stayed by his side the whole time and took care of him. She helped him get to him to physical therapy and get him back to his full potential.

Elliot: Thank you for everything these past few days.

Olivia: Don't mention it. What are friends for?

He puts hand on her shoulder and leans over in his wheelchair and kisses her.

Olivia: I have to go. I am meeting someone for dinner.

Elliot: That doctor guy? The guys told me about him.

Olivia: I am sorry Elliot. I will talk to you tomorrow.

She rushes out of the house and drives away. Leaving Elliot to sit there and wonder.

Mark: Liv. Hey!

Olivia: Hey Mark! How are you?

Mark: Good. How are you doing?

Olivia: I don't know I am so confused. (She started to cry)

Mark: It will all be ok.

Olivia: My son is in the hospital; my best friend seems to want more out of our relationship and above all you show back up in my life. I don't know what to do or think or say to anyone right now.

Mark: I understand if you don't want to see me anymore…

Olivia: No it isn't that. I'm sorry it is just so hard these things all coming at me at once. I don't know if I can handle being a mother.

Mark: Hey you need any help you know who to call.

Mark flashes Olivia a gentle smile.

Mark: Now about your friend.

Olivia: He kissed me today and didn't know what to make of it so I ran.

Mark: Don't run. Face him and tell how you feel about it. Tell him what you have been telling me. You two seem close he will understand. You and I haven't seen each other in about ten years I don't know but I don't think we have that much in common anymore.

Olivia: I guess you're right. Well good night Mark. Thank you.

Mark: Night Liv. Don't mention it.

Olivia walks out to her car and drives back to Elliot's.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia rings the doorbell and waits for Elliot to answer. Elliot makes his way to the door.

Elliot: Liv what are you doing…

Before he could finish she leaned down grabbed his face and gave him a big kiss.

Elliot: What was that for?

Olivia: I am sorry about earlier. I am sorry about everything.

They go inside and he gets up out of his wheelchair. He goes over to where she is sitting and kisses her again. He goes to pick her up.

Olivia: No don't you'll hurt yourself.

Elliot: I am fine.

He takes her up to the bedroom and they start to take each other's clothes off. Olivia lifts Elliot's undershirt over his head and then puts her hand over the gauss where his stitches are. He runs his hand through her hair and kisses her neck where her scar was.

Olivia: I love you Elliot.

Elliot: I love you Olivia.

Olivia: Wait. What about my son?

Elliot: We will pick him up from the hospital in the morning. Now just relax.

He turns her around and starts to rub her shoulders. They get into bed and Make love all night long.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Elliot and Olivia drive to the hospital to pick Tyler up. They walk in and go to Tyler's room where they found him collecting his things.

Olivia: Hey Tyler!

Tyler: Hey mom. I'm ready to go.

Olivia: Tyler, I would like you to meet someone. This is Elliot.

Elliot: Nice to meet you son.

Tyler: Are you and my mom together.

Elliot: Well…

Olivia: Yes sweetie. He and I are together now.

Tyler: That's nice. So where do we live.

Olivia: Right now an apartment off Broadway.

Elliot: But soon you guys can move into my house soon.

He smiles at Olivia and she nods her head. They walk out together and go down to Elliot's car.

Olivia: We are going to our work first. I want you to meet our friends.

Tyler: Sounds like fun.

They get to the precinct and go inside.

Olivia: I have an announcement to make! Everyone this is my son Tyler!

They all start to cheer and Olivia smiles at Tyler softly and gives him a short but sweet hug around the shoulders.

Fin: How old are you, kid?

Tyler: I am fifteen. How old are you?

Fin and John start to laugh and Fin gives Tyler a "Don't even think about it" look.

Olivia: Those two are as old as dirt.

Elliot: Hey Don!

Donny: Hello Tyler nice to meet you.

Tyler: Hi Cap. Pleasure.

They shake hands and Olivia directs him over to her desk.

Donny: Just like your mother.

Olivia: Sit here and we will be done soon. Then we can go home.

They all finish up their paper work and Elliot takes Olivia and Tyler back to her apartment. They go up and sit down together on the couch.

Olivia: Would you like something to drink?

Tyler: No thank you.

Olivia: You El?

Elliot: No I am fine. Thanks.

Olivia: Come on Tyler let me show you your room.

They walk into the spare bedroom and Tyler looks around. He takes pictures of him and his dad out of his backpack. Then he takes a picture of him as a baby and Olivia holding him. He shows it to Olivia and Elliot and Olivia covers her mouth and starts to cry.

Tyler: You are my mom and I am your son and no matter what I still love you. You know that.

Olivia: I know sweetie. I love you too.


	7. Chapter 7

That night they went to Elliot's house to spend the night. Tyler slept in Dickie's old room and Olivia went up to Elliot's room with him.

Olivia: I am so happy right now. I have my son back and I have you. This is the best day of my life.

Elliot: Mine too Liv.

Olivia: How are you feeling?

Elliot: I am ok. It doesn't hurt much any more.

Olivia: That is good.

They kiss and he gives her a big hug. Then they get into bed and he holds her in his warm embrace. His big strong arms hold her as if to protect her. He was her night in shining armor and she was the woman of his most intimate dreams. They woke up the next morning and went down stairs to find Tyler at the stove making a big breakfast for all of them.

Olivia: What is all of this?

Tyler: I want to show you both how much loved you by making our first breakfast as a family.

They both smiled at him and then helped him finish cooking and setting the table. Just as they were about to sit down the doorbell rings.

Elliot: Who is it?

Casey: Hey it's Case!

Elliot goes to the door and as he goes to open it he hears other voices along with Casey's. He opens the door to find Don, Casey, John and Fin all standing there smiling at him.

Elliot: Hey guys come on in. We were just about to sit down for breakfast. We can't eat all of this food ourselves so join us.

Fin: Did you guys make all of this?

Elliot and Olivia: Tyler did!

They all smiled at him and Fin and John gave him high fives.

John: This is awesome.

Tyler: Thanks. I am just so happy to know that I have a family and friends that love me. This has been an awesome past couple of days.

Olivia kissed him on the forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia and Tyler had lived with Elliot for a few weeks now and Elliot wanted so much to make them a real family. He was going to propose to Olivia that night and go to a judge and adopt Tyler the next day.

Elliot: I am going to do it tonight!

Casey: Oh-My-Gosh Elliot. That is so great! I know she'll say yes.

Elliot: I hope.

John: You love her, she loves you there is nothing to worry about.

Fin: Yeah and if she does say no you can always change your name and move away. To get away from the embarrassment and all. (Laughing jokingly)

Olivia: Hey guys what are we talking about?

Elliot: I was just bragging about how much I love you.

Fin: What else is new?

Olivia and Elliot hug each other and share a long passionate kiss.

Casey: Any plans for tonight?

Olivia: None that I know of, you?

Elliot: I thought we would have a quiet dinner at home just you, Tyler and me.

Olivia: Ok sounds good.

They kissed and went on with their day. At the end of the day they went to Tyler's school to pick him up.

Tyler: Hey!

Olivia: Hey sweetheart how was your day?

Tyler: Great! I made a friend in my homeroom!

Elliot: That's great kiddo!

When they got home Olivia started to make diner and Elliot and Tyler went outside to play catch.

Tyler: So are you and my mom ever going to get married?

Elliot: I am asking her tonight as a matter of fact. Shhh. Don't say anything yet.

Tyler: I won't. I promise.

Elliot: Ok buddy. Good. Lets go inside and wash our hands for diner.

Olivia: Hey boys diner's ready!

Elliot: We're coming!

Olivia: So you two have fun?

Tyler: Yeah, we had a blast!

Olivia: That's good. (She puts her hand on Elliot's and leans over and gives him a kiss)

After diner Tyler went up to bed and Olivia and Elliot sat on the couch cuddled up to each other.

Olivia: I love you El.

Elliot lifted her up off of him and he stood up. He knelt down in front of her and smiled.

Elliot: I love you Olivia Benson. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?

Contrary to their belief Tyler was just in the other room listening in on the whole thing.

Tyler: Say yes. Say yes. (Whispering)

Olivia: Yes! Of course!

Tyler: YES!

Elliot and Olivia looked behind them and laughed.

Elliot: Come on in buddy!

Tyler: I love you both so much!

Elliot and Olivia: We love you too Tyler!

Elliot reached into his back pocket and took out a velvet box. He opened in and took out a gold ring with a two-karat diamond on it. He slipped it on to Olivia's finger and kissed her tenderly.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Olivia wakes up to see Elliot still asleep next to her. She lifted her hand and looked at her hand hoping that the night and the ring weren't just a dream. They weren't. Olivia looked at the clock radio on the nightstand, 6:45.

Olivia: Elliot we have to get ready for work and get Tyler up for school.

Elliot: I'm up. (Yawning)

Olivia: Good morning my fiancé.

She kissed him.

Elliot: Good morning love of my life.

They went to wake up Tyler and when they got in the room he wasn't in his bed. Olivia ran downstairs thinking that he may already be up but he wasn't there either.

Olivia: Tyler!

Elliot: He isn't anywhere in the house.

Olivia: Oh-My-God. Where is he? (Crying and panicking)

Elliot: It is ok sweetie. We will find him.

Phone ringing.

911 Dispatcher: What is the state of your emergency?

Elliot: My son. He's missing.

911 Dispatcher: Ok sir we will send someone over.

He hangs up and looks at Olivia curled up in the corner crying. He goes over to her and hugs her close.

Elliot: It will be ok.

They heard a knock on the door. Then the phone rang. Elliot went down to answer the door and Olivia answered the phone. At the door was Fin and John with sorrowful looks on their faces. On the phone came a voice that chilled Olivia to the bone.

Stalker: Hello Olivia. How are your fiancé and your son? Oh that's right I have your son. (Evilly laughing)

Olivia: Where the hell is my son you Son-Of-A-Bitch?

Stalker: Now why would I just tell you just like that? You know that I like to make things more fun than that. For me anyway.

Olivia: What do you want me to do for me to get my son back?

Stalker: Meet me at our special place at our special time. Just you and me or else.

He hangs up and runs down to Elliot.

Olivia: He has Tyler! (Crying and screaming)

Elliot: Who has him Liv? Who has Tyler?

Olivia: That man who stalked me all those years ago.

John: I thought we put that guy away.

Fin: He got out on good behavior about two weeks ago.

Elliot: Why the hell didn't you say something! Damn it!

Fin: Sorry.

Elliot: Did he tell you anything?

Olivia: He wants to meet me.

Elliot: When? Where?

Olivia: I can't say. He wants to meet me alone.

Elliot: Well if it will get Tyler back. You know that we are just a phone call away.

Olivia: I love you El.

They kiss and Elliot leaves with John and Fin to the precinct. They are there looking up clues all night and at 6:00 am the next morning Olivia leaves for the bench in Central Park.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia sits down on the bench that she met the Stalker the first time on. She waits for a few minutes and when 6:30 passes she gets up and is about to leave when she gets grabbed from behind and a handkerchief is put over her mouth. The Stalker drags her to an abandoned warehouse and ties her to a bed in the warehouse. She is still out of it when he begins to rip her clothes off. He rapes her twice before she wakes up and realizes what had happened.

Stalker: Good morning Olivia.

Olivia: What do want with me? Where is my son? (Crying)

Stalker: Shhh. Your son is fine.

He goes over to a dark corner and when he comes back into the light he has Tyler by the shirt collar.

Tyler: Mommy! (Muffled by a bandana around his mouth)

Olivia: Tyler! Don't hurt him! It is me you want!

Stalker: Your right. (He tosses Tyler aside)

Olivia: You kidnapped my son. You raped me. You will pay for all of this.

Stalker: If they catch me.

Olivia: They will.

He laughs evilly and smiles at her.

Elliot and Fin are at the precinct both hoping the phone will ring and Olivia will say that everything is ok, but nothing. John walks in and puts hand on Elliot's shoulder and sits down.

John: She will call Elliot. (Trying to sound reassuring)

Elliot: I hope so.

Fin: Anything?

Donny: Nothing yet.

Elliot: Damn it! Why won't she call? What happened to her?

Donny: Fin, you and John go to Central Park and see if you find her or anything that might lead you to her.


	11. Chapter 11

John and Fin go to Central Park to find something or someone who might help. John sees a jogger tying her shoes on the bench.

John: NYPD. Did you see anyone here at this bench earlier today?

Woman: I saw a woman sitting here about two hours ago. But I ran past so I don't know where she went. I went the whole way around the park and came back to this point. No one was here when I got back. Sorry.

Fin: That's ok. At least we know she could still be alive.

John: Yeah but where?

Male jogger: I saw a man carrying a woman down 56th about an hour ago. They were headed towards the abandoned warehouse up there I think.

Fin: Thanks.

They start to run down the street to their car. They climb in and race down to the warehouse. They jump out at the warehouse and rush up to the door. Before they rush in John calls for back up.

John: Let's wait.

Fin: What if he killed her already?

John: Don't think that way.

Donny, Elliot and two more squad cars pull up. They all rush over to where Fin and John are standing. Elliot quickly broke the door down and rushes in.

Elliot: Olivia!

Olivia: Elliot! Help me! (Sounding kind of far away)

Elliot: I'm coming sweetie! Hold on!

John: Where do you think she is?

Donny: You two (John and Fin) go that way (To the right) and Elliot you follow me over here (To the left).

Elliot: Olivia! Tyler!

Tyler: Elliot! Where are you?

Elliot: I'm right here Tyler! Just keep talking! I'll follow your voice!

Tyler: Daddy help! He's hurting mommy!

Elliot: I'm coming son!

Fin: Elliot!

He runs towards their voices and finds Fin and John who have Tyler. Elliot rushes over and hugs him and kisses his head.

John: Now where do we look for Olivia?

Olivia: Elliot!

Elliot: Over here!

They rush towards her voice and find her tied up to a bed. She was naked so Elliot rushed over to her and put his coat around her. He untied her and held her close.

Elliot: Oh-My-God! I'm so sorry honey.

Olivia: Elliot. (Crying) Where's Tyler?

Tyler: Right here mommy. (Jumping into bed with them)

They all held each other close. Fin, Donny and John stood close by and smiled at them.

John: One big happy family. Finally.

Donny: Let's go home.

They all get up and go out to the car.

Fin: What are we going to do about the Stalker? (To John)

John: Later.


	12. Chapter 12

John, Fin and Donny go back to the precinct to look up information on the Stalker. Elliot, Olivia and Tyler went home.

Fin gave all the information he had on the Stalker from when he was released from prison and John went to the house where the Stalker was supposedly hiding out.

Olivia went up to their room and slept like she hadn't slept in years and Elliot and Tyler talked about what happened so Elliot could help in some way with the investigation. He felt so helpless because he was so close to this.

Fin: This guy can't get away with this!

Donny: John and some uniforms went to pick him up at an apartment he is supposedly staying at. They will get him and I will make sure he never sees the light of day again. He has hurt Olivia one too many times and he won't do it again.

John: Got him! He won't be going anywhere any time soon.

Donny: I'll call Elliot.

Phone ringing.

Elliot: Stabler.

Donny: Hey Elliot! They got him!

Elliot: Oh thank God.

Olivia: What's going on? (Yawning)

Elliot put his arm around Olivia's shoulders and kissed her on the head. He smiled to him self.

Elliot: They got him babe.

Olivia begins to cry tears of joy. Tyler comes over and hugs both of them. Olivia runs her hand through Tyler's hair and kisses his forehead.

Elliot: Thanks Don. Yeah. See you tomorrow.

Olivia: I love you both.

Tyler: I love you both more. (Smiling at and hugging each of them)

Elliot: I love you so much that I made a few phone calls yesterday and I am planning on legally adopting you soon.

Tyler: How soon? (Excitedly)

Elliot: ASAP.

Tyler: Let's go do it now!

Olivia: That sounds like a great idea.

They go to the DA's office and fill out a few forms with some lawyers. Casey comes in and smiles at them.

Casey: You guys look so cute.

They smile at her and Olivia gives her a hug.

Olivia: Tyler this is my best friend Casey Novak.

Tyler: Nice to meet you.

Casey: Nice to meet you Tyler.

DA: Congratulation's everyone you are one big happy family now.

They all smile and hug again.


	13. Chapter 13

It has been a few days since the adoption and everything has been going great. But now Elliot's kids from his previous marriage are coming into the picture. What will they think of Elliot and Olivia getting engaged and Elliot adopting Olivia's son? Will they welcome the both of them with open arms or will the Stabler house go to Hell?

Kathy: I am truly happy for all of you.

Elliot: Thank you Kathy. I am thrilled to here you say that. Now how do you think the kids will react?

Kathy: They will be staying at your house this weekend you can tell them then.

Elliot: Ok. (Sighs)

Kathy: I have to go. Talk to you this weekend.

Elliot: Bye.

Olivia: Hey sweetheart! (Kissing him on the cheek)

Elliot: Hey babe! How is it going?

Olivia: Fine. What's up with you? Are you ok?

Elliot: I told Kathy about us and about Tyler. Now we have the kids this weekend and she wants me to tell them then. She seemed happy for us so hopefully the kids will be too.

Olivia: Ok. That sounds great. (Kissing him again on the lips this time)

Tyler: Hello!

Olivia: Hey sweetie! How was school?

Tyler: Same old, same old.

Elliot: Hey Tyler! You are going to meet my kids this weekend. How does that sound?

Tyler: Cool! How old are they?

Elliot: Maureen is 22, Kathleen is 19, and Lizzie and Dickie the twins are 12.

Tyler: Two big sisters and a little brother and sister. Neat!

The weekend came quickly and that Friday night Elliot's four children walked in.

Elliot: Hey guys! (Hugging and kissing all of them)

Olivia: Hey everyone!

Lizzie and Dickie: Olivia!

Maureen: Hey Olivia. How's it going?

Olivia: Good. How are you?

Maureen: Fine.

Olivia: Hey Kathleen. How is college?

Kathleen: It is ok I guess.

Elliot: That doesn't sound to good. What's up?

Kathleen: I'll tell you later.

Tyler: Hey everyone!

Olivia: Guys, this is my son Tyler!

Elliot: And your new brother. I signed the adoption papers earlier this week.

All Kids: Hey that's great! Welcome to the family Tyler!

Dickie: Are you and Olivia together then dad?

Elliot: Yes! Olivia and I are engaged!

She shows off the ring and everyone hugs her.

Maureen: I am so glad my dad and you are together. I knew that you two were meant to be. You have been friends for so long that after the divorce I am surprised it took you this long to be together.

They all laughed and Olivia hugged Maureen. They all went into the kitchen and sat down for diner. Then when they were done the kids went up to their room and talked and carried on. Olivia and Elliot stayed downstairs on the couch just cuddled up to each other.

Olivia: I am so happy that your kids are ok with everything.

Elliot: Me too.

They kissed.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Elliot and Kathleen spent the day together in Central Park. He wanted to know all about school and her life.

Kathleen: I'm seeing someone.

Elliot: What is his name? What does he do? Where did you meet him?

Kathleen: Ok before you jump to any conclusions I want you to know that he is a great guy.

Elliot: Ok (Confused and a little scared)

Kathleen: His name is Mark and he is a professor at my school. He is also a doctor and a good one at that. (Sounding frantic) Are you made that I am dating a teacher?

Elliot: No. It is just Olivia has a friend named Mark who is a doctor so I don't know if it is him or not. If it is I just don't know how she'll react. That's all. I'm happy for you sweetie.

He hugs her and they walk home.

Kathleen: I invited him over. Is that ok?

Elliot: Sure.

That night they all are getting ready for diner when the door bell rings.

Olivia: I'll get it!

She opens the door.

Olivia: Mark!

Mark: Olivia! What…Where is…?

Kathleen: Hey Mark! (She kisses him)

Olivia: What the Hell?

Elliot: Let's all go sit down. (Trying to sound cheerful)

At diner it was pretty quiet. No one knew what to say but they all just stared at either Olivia or Mark and waiting to see what would happen next. After diner the kids went upstairs and Elliot, Olivia, Kathleen and Mark were in the living room.

Kathleen: What?

Olivia: What do you mean, what? He is even older than me and you are dating him!

Kathleen: I don't care what you think! I love him!

Elliot: Both of you calm down!

Mark: Look I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow.

Kathleen: Wait! I'm coming with you!

They leave and Olivia and Elliot are left.

Elliot: I didn't know he was the same guy. If I had know…

Olivia: I know. I'm sorry about going off like that. I just…

Elliot: It is ok babe.

They kiss and then go up to their bed room and make love.


	15. Chapter 15

The next week Tyler goes off to school and Elliot and Olivia go to work. Elliot is still worried about Kathleen and Olivia. He can't stop thinking about last night and what happened with Mark. I mean Olivia was right, he is more than twice Kathleen's age. Why would he even do such a thing she thought? He was a well-respected doctor who could have anyone, so why a 19 year old? Also that he and Olivia had been together before made it seem worse.

Elliot: Are you ok?

Olivia: What? (Seeming like she wasn't paying any attention to him)

Elliot: I know you're still upset about Mark and Kathleen but…

Olivia: It isn't that Elliot.

Elliot: Then what is it?

Olivia: It just is weird seeing him again. In that way just makes it weirder.

Elliot laughs at her and hugs her from behind. He goes and gets them both a cup of coffee. He comes back and as he handed her the cup he kisses her.

Elliot: it will get better. I promise.

Olivia: I know. Thanks.

Phone ringing.

John: Detective Munch. Ok. Yes. I'll tell them. Thank you.

Olivia: What's up?

John: There is a kid at Tyler and the twins' school holding everyone hostage by gun.

Olivia: Oh-My-Gosh. Let's get a team over there now.

Fin: Already on their way.

Elliot: Let's go.

They get to the school and there are police and reporters everywhere.

Elliot: SVU!

Officer: The kid is in the main office holding principal and everyone in there hostage.

Olivia: Our son is in there. Do you know the status of hostages?

Officer: We have heard gunshots but we haven't heard anything about anyone. If anything your son is in a safe classroom far away from this kid.

Olivia: Ok.

Elliot: Do you have a plan to send a team in or do you have a negotiator?

Officer: We're working on getting both just in case.

Inside the kid is standing in the main office with the principal already dead and two desk secretaries hurt badly by gunfire. There were some teachers who tried to come in but he locked the door so no one could get in and no one could go out.

Phone ringing.

Kid: What?

Negotiator: Hey are you the kid pulling all this crap.

Kid: What's it to you?

Negotiator: Have you killed anyone?

Kid: Yeah, so?

Negotiator: Who?

Kid: The stupid principal.

Negotiator: He killed the principal.

Elliot: Shit!

Negotiator: What do you want? We will do anything. Just don't hurt or kill anyone else. Everything will be ok.

Kid: I don't want to go to jail.

Negotiator: I can't promise that.

Kid: Then I will kill two people every hour until there is no one left in the school. (Hangs up)

Negotiator: Damn it!

Olivia: No!

Elliot: Shit!

Donny: Get a team together and barge in ASAP!

It has been an hour since the phone call and one shot was just heard. Then a few minutes later there was another shot.

Olivia: Oh-My-God! No!


	16. Chapter 16

Inside the school the kid had killed three people and wounded several others. He was now in a classroom holding students hostage now. It just happened to be Tyler's classroom. Tyler knew that his parents were outside and that they were worried about him. He had a cell phone in his pocket but he didn't know when he would be able to use it without the kid noticing.

Kid: Hour number two is approaching! Soon I will kill two others. Now which of you will it be. How about the cop's son? (He points the gun at Tyler's head)

Tyler: Please no!

The cops had made their way into the school and were making their way down the hall towards the classroom. They got up to the door and heard the voices of the kid and Tyler. They broke the door down and it made the kid jump. When he did it made him fire a shot. The bullet hit Tyler in the shoulder and he fell backwards.

Olivia: Tyler!

Officer: Get him!

Donny: We need a bus over here immediately! (On his walkie-talkie)

Elliot: Tyler! Oh-My-God!

Tyler: I can't feel my arm.

Elliot: I know buddy. It will be ok. Everything will be all right.

Tyler: Help! (Screaming and beginning to cry)

EMT: Get him on the gurney!

Olivia: It will be ok baby. (Crying)

Elliot: You go with him. I'll meet you at the hospital.

Olivia: Ok. (They kiss and hug)

Elliot: He'll be ok. I know it.

Olivia goes with Tyler to the hospital and Fin, John and Donny are there waiting. Elliot is back at the precinct in the interrogation room with the kid.

Elliot: Why?

Kid: I'm sorry. (Trying to sound remorseful)

Elliot leaves the room and stands outside the window.

George: This kid is a Class A sociopath.

Casey: He is crazy. That is for sure. He killed his principal, two teachers and almost killed Tyler. He doesn't seem to care.

George: He gets joy out of it.

Casey: You know he did it so book him.

Elliot arrests him and he is found guilty on all charges.


	17. Chapter 17

At the hospital Tyler is in recovery after surgery and Olivia, Fin, John, and Donny are all with him. Elliot walks in a few minutes later and gives Olivia a hug and kiss then rushes over to Tyler and does the same.

Elliot: I am so sorry buddy.

Tyler: It is ok. I am ok now.

Olivia: So…

Elliot: He won't be going anywhere any time soon.

Olivia: Oh thank God.

Donny: Let's go and give them some time alone guys. (To Fin and John)

Elliot: Thanks. See you later.

Fin: See you.

John: Bye.

Olivia: How are you feeling?

Tyler: Ok I guess.

Olivia: If you need something…

Tyler: I'm fine mom. Jeez.

They all laugh at the comment and in a few days Tyler is released. They go home and Tyler goes back to school with hopes that things will get better. Everyone sympathizes for him and so things do eventually get better.

Olivia and Elliot continue with plans for a wedding as the weeks pass by.

Olivia: Hi may I please speak to the person in charge of the WPP.

Operator: One moment please.

CEO of WPP: Hello!

Olivia: I am Olivia Benson Manhattan SVU.

CEO of WPP: How may I help you Detective?

Olivia: I have this friend who was put in the WPP a few years a go and…I um…her name is Alexandra Cabot. I am getting married in a few weeks and I would like it if she came.

CE of WPP: I'll make a few phone calls.

Olivia: Thank you.

She hangs up and gets back to her work with a smile. That night the whole family is at the diner table including Kathleen and Mark. They were eating and talking when the doorbell rings.

Olivia: Who is it!

No answer. Olivia gets up and goes to the door and opens it slowly.

Olivia: Alex!

Alex: Olivia! Oh-My-God! I can't believe you and Elliot! Oh-My-God!

Olivia: I know! Come on in.

Elliot: Hey Alex! (Gets up and hugs her) Everyone this is our old ADA Alex Cabot.

Kids: Hi Alex!

Olivia: I am so glad you're here. (She hugs her tightly) This is my son Tyler.

Alex: Your son?

Olivia: Old boyfriend. I'll tell you about it later.

Kathleen: This is my boyfriend Mark.

Alex: Pleasure.

Mark: Nice to meet you.

After diner Kathleen and Mark left and the rest of the kids went upstairs. Olivia and Elliot were sitting on the one couch cuddled up and Alex was sitting in the armchair in the corner.

Olivia: I missed you so much Alex.

Alex: I missed you too Liv.

Elliot: Now that you have your bride's maids I need to pick my groom's men.

Olivia: Fin and John?

Elliot: Yeah but what about Don?

Olivia: I am going to ask him to walk me down the isle.

Alex: Awww how sweet!

Olivia: Yeah well is more a dad to me than anyone.

Elliot: I hear you. (He kisses her forehead)

Alex: Well I better get going. I'll come over to the precinct tomorrow,

Olivia: Ok see you.

Elliot: Bye Alex. Night.

Alex: Night guys.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day at the precinct everyone was sitting at his or her desks when Alex walks in.

Alex: Hey Liv, have you asked him yet?

Olivia: Not yet!

Alex: Go! (Pushing Olivia to the door to Don's office)

Olivia: Ok! Ok!

She walks in and closes the door behind her.

Olivia: Hey Don!

Donny: Hey Olivia! Come in! Sit! What's up?

Olivia: I wanted…um…I was wondering if…

Donny: What is it Olivia?

Olivia: Will you walk me down the isle at my wedding?

Donny: Of course sweetie! I'd be honored!

They hug tightly and then Elliot and Alex walk in.

Elliot: I hope we aren't interrupting.

Donny: No come in. Hey Alex!

Alex: Hey Don how's it going?

Donny: Good. How are you?

Alex: Fine.

Elliot: The rehearsal is tonight at 7:00 so don't be late.

Donny: Sounds good.

Olivia: Thank you again Don.

Donny: Anything for you honey. (He kisses her on the head)

They walk out of the office and go on with their work for the day. That night everyone was at the church waiting to begin. Elliot was in the front of the church with Fin and John by his side. Alex and Casey were on the other side of the priest. Olivia and Don were in the back of the church waiting.

Fast forward to the wedding…

Donny: Ready?

Olivia: Yea! Here it goes.

The wedding march begins. They walk down the isle and when they get to Elliot Donny kisses Olivia on the cheek and puts her hand in Elliot's.

Priest: Elliot and Olivia have decided to write out their own vows to each other.

Elliot: For ten years you have been my partner and my best friend. You have always been there for me and I love you for it. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I will always love you and protect you. I love you baby.

Olivia: I love you El. You have been the love of my life for so long and now I finally I get to express the way I feel for you. You were at first just my partner and then my best friend. Now you will be my husband forever and for always. I love you Elliot Stabler and I too can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together.

Priest: May I have the rings. Elliot repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed.

Elliot: With this ring I thee wed. (He slips the ring on her finger)

Priest: Olivia. With this ring I thee wed.

Olivia: With this ring I thee wed. (She puts the ring on his finger)

Priest: By the power invested in me and by the state of New York I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

They kiss the most passion driven kiss. Then they run down the isle and out the door. Everyone throws rice and then they go to their cars. They go back to the precinct for the reception.

Fin: Here comes the happy couple!

Everyone: Yeah!

Casey: Let's party!

The kids are all dancing and carrying on. Then the music for Elliot and Olivia's first dance ("Have You Ever" by Celine Dion) begins. When that song was over Don walked up to Olivia and reached out his hand.

Elliot: Father-daughter dance! (Clapping)

Everyone: Yeah!

"In My Daughter's Eyes" by Martina McBride plays. Olivia begins to cry and then lies her head on Don's chest.

Olivia: I love you dad.

Donny: I love you baby girl.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Olivia wakes up in Elliot's arms. She smiles and moves his arm slowly off of her back as to not wake him. She goes in to the bathroom to get ready for her shower and as she turns the water on he comes sneaking in behind her. He takes off his clothes and they both get in. He puts his arms around her waist and she puts hers around his neck. They kiss passionately.

Olivia: I love you Mr. Stabler.

Elliot: I love Mrs. Stabler.

He runs his hand through her hair. Then he lowers both of his hand down her back until they reach her butt. She puts her hands on his chest and kisses his neck. They kiss passionately again and make love.

The kids go to school and Elliot and Olivia stay home with each other.

Olivia: What do you want to do today? Don gave us the week off.

Elliot: I want to do you all day. (He wraps arms around her and kisses her neck)

Olivia: Ok.

They run up the stairs to their room like hormonal teenagers laughing and carrying on. Olivia rips off her shirt and Elliot unbuttons his. Olivia takes Elliot's belt in her hands and unbuckles it. She whips it out of the hoops like it is a whip. Elliot laughs and begins to take her pants off. He kisses her neck and slips her panties off from under her. Then he unclips her bra. She puts her hands around his waist and takes his boxers off. She pushes him back on to the bed and then crawls up the bed to be on top of him. She lowers herself on top of him and kisses him. He rolls her on her back so now he is on top and then takes his hand down from her neck to her breast, then down her side to her hip. She puts her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her body. She runs her hands down his back to his butt. She kisses him again. They are there for a few hours like that before they actually get in to the bed and fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning Olivia wakes up and Elliot isn't there. She looks around the house for him and when he isn't anywhere to be found she call his cell.

Elliot: Stabler!

Olivia: Hey baby! Where'd you go?

Elliot: Fin and Munch called. They wanted me to go out with them for breakfast. I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you.

Olivia: That's ok. You have fun. I'll see you later.

She hangs up with him and then calls Casey. Then Alex (Same conversation).

Casey: Hello!

Olivia: Hey Case! What are you up to today?

Casey: Not much! I have one thing to handle at the office but other than that I am free. You want to hang?

Olivia: Yeah! Go to a movie or something?

Casey: Sounds good see you later.

They meet at the theater and go in.

Casey: Popcorn?

Olivia looks at the popcorn like she is about to puke.

Olivia: No thanks. Let's just go in and get seats.

Casey: Ok.

They go sit down and Casey looks at Olivia.

Casey: Are you ok Liv?

Alex: Yeah you look in bad shape.

Olivia: I don't know. I am just a little light headed that's all. I'll be fine. (With that she rushes out the door of the theater and runs into the bathroom)

Casey and Alex chase after her.

Casey: Olivia! (They hear puking sounds coming from a stall)

Alex: Olivia sweetie, are you ok?

Olivia: I'm fine! (She walks out of the stall)

Alex: You're as white as a sheet. Come on let's get you home.

They drive back to Olivia and Elliot's and Casey and Alex help Olivia up to her room. They lay her on the bed and Alex gets a warm washcloth to put over her forehead.

Alex: Do you feel any better?

Olivia: I don't know. (Mumbled)

Casey: Do you think you could be pregnant?

Olivia: What? I don't know. (Mumbled)

Olivia falls asleep and Casey and Alex go downstairs.

Alex: We can't just leave her alone.

Casey: I know. I will call Elliot and tell him what is going on.

Alex: Do you really think that she may be pregnant?

Casey: I don't know.

Phone ringing.

Elliot: Stabler!

Casey: Hey Elliot its Casey!

Elliot: What's up?

Casey: Olivia was feeling a little under the weather so we brought her home. She is sleeping now.

Elliot: Is she ok?

Casey: We don't know.

Elliot: I'm coming home. I'll be there in a few.

Elliot comes rushing home and comes in. He rushes up the stairs to the bedroom where he finds Olivia standing in the doorway of the master bath holding a pregnancy test.

Olivia: Casey was right.

Elliot: What Liv?

Olivia: I'm pregnant!


End file.
